Yu IlHan
Yu IlHan(Korean: 유일한) is the main protagonist of the Everyone Else is a Returnee. Personality Workaholic. Son: Yumir Contracted Dragon: Yumir History He was left on Earth alone while everyone else was sent away to other worlds to prepare for the Great Cataclysm because he had an innate concealment ability which can escape even God's eyes. Heaven sent an angel named Lita to help him train for ten years until they returned, but after ten years humanity didn't return and Yu IlHan resumed his preparations for the Great Cataclysm by training his muscles, martial arts, weapons and learning all the languages of the world and reading all of the books etc. in a span of 1000 years where Lita stayed with him.In the end of the preparation he was forced to be separated from Lita and he vows that he will be a higher existence and see her again. The 1000 years is known as "The forgotten millennium" Magic God’s judgement- A spike spear thrown vertically filled with magic while drawing a pitch black line that connects the skies and the Earth. Possesses an overwhelming destructive power that seems like it could split apart anything. Titles Classes Primary Classes Secondary Classes Skills Stats * Strength – 296 | Agility – 295 | Health – 249 | Magic – 332 | (Ch 96) Active Passive Other mentioned *'Close combat | '''LV. MAX *'Concealment '-'> Death God''' *'Death Collector' *'Higher Curse Resistance' *'higher level of communication ability' Soul Capture Yu Ilhan has the ability to capture souls with his Deathgod ability. Strong souls may retain consciousness and lifeforce. Reta Kar’iha '''(deceased)- A Deathgod whose planet was destroyed by dragons. '''Orochi - a 4th class mutant "Kroaaaaaaaar!" Weapons Note- All Yu IlHan's weapons get stronger after use/repairs: |} Aegis Rank - Legend Defense - 7200 Options 1. 35% increase in defense 2. Nullifies critical strikes at a certain probability 3. Reflects a portion of physical and magical damage when hit at a certain probability 4. Can move according to the user's will with the use of mana Durability - 13,500 A single artifact comprised of 5 legend rank shields. The crafter had a deep comprehension on each of the artifacts succeeded in tying the 5 shields into one with the combination of exceptional mana crafting ability and pure magic stones. If this artifact accompanies the owner and gains records and achievements, then it may perhaps advance to the next stage. Frightening and Sturdy Dark python Ballista x6 — Legend Power — 6,500 — 1. 50% increase in attack power against dragonkin 2. 40% increase in penetrative power 3. Endures momentarily even if receiving shock beyond durability — 7,988/8,100 large weapon optimized to hunt dragons. The sharpened thick and big dragon bones are used as the arrows, and up to 15 shots can be shot out continuously Grenades''' that had thousands and even tens of thousands of bone fragments ' and had the Giant’s Rubber Band as the fuse. A "'huge shield made of ground monster bones" -'Yu IlHan seems to have a lot of these 'breath-imbued Giant Bucket' a result of resonance of almost one thousand hearts of dragons along with the special materials the bucket was made from, the bucket evolved into a similar artifact of the magic organs of dragons. All things that enter this bucket will be reborn as a result of strong injection and circulation of mana. Shadow Dragon’s Dark Python Leather Armor was completed. – Unique – 4,200 – # 35% increase in defensive power. # 30% increase in critical hit rate and critical attack power when attacking in surprise – 3,200/3,200 [You have acquired the legend rank artifact, '''Heavenly Cloud-Gathering Sword'. (Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi)] - drop item fused into the spear |} Trivia * Yu IlHan actually did not know how long he was actually stuck in the time freeze until it was revealed later on in the chapters because he stopped counting after 50 years passed, greatly surpassing the promised time limit of 10 years.